The Quest for Triforce
by sorastwin95
Summary: AUish Link will go in search of the other two who possess the Triforce.  Ganondorf plans to capture Link and the other Triforce wielder. A Wind Waker world. Great storyline and lots of action. Please read and review.
1. The Vision

A Fan fiction Story of

The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Vision_**

The fear in Link made him shiver. He stood in a cold, dark room. The room was circular, with a large blue bed in the middle. He noticed a man was standing before the bed. The man was looking at a girl, around his age. She had dirty blonde hair, surrounding a golden crown locked in her hair.

The man was a tall, shadowy figure. Link couldn't get any detail of him. Right before his eyes, the man transforms into a large, dark monster. The creature was held up by large piece of string connected to its neck, arms and legs. The darkness broke off the creature and moved about the room; as if it had a mind of it's on. Before long, the darkness engulfed the room.

Link woke up to sweat pouring down his face. His hair was all over the place, and his bed was a mess.

He had not noticed that his sister, Aryll, who was standing beside his bed.

"Big brother," She said. "What's the matter?"

Link wiped the sweat off his forehead, and then turned around to face her.

"Nothing, Aryll," Link told her. "Just a bad dream."

Aryll smiled and ran back to her bed across the room. Link lay down on his bed, looking through the window. The moon was bathed in darkness, except for little dots of light, here and there.

He felt like he was being followed by someone or something lately. It must've been the excitement about his birthday next week. Link sighed and switched positions. Sometimes he wondered who and what was away from the island. He wouldn't know, since he had never remembered ever being off Outset Island. _Maybe Grandma will know_ He thought. _Or maybe Orca, no, no, Sturgeon must know! He's the smart brother, he'll know for sure!_

Anxiety built up in his chest. "Tomorrow, I'll ask him when I go to sword lessons with Orca," he said to himself. With a smile across his face, he fell asleep.

¿¿

The next day, Link woke up late (as usual). He got out of bed and changed into his day clothes. But before training, he had chores to do for Grandma. He did his chores, but still thinking of what lay beyond Outset Island. Was there a giant castle? Or big towers? The excitement was killing him.

With the chores done and a few hours past, Lind headed off for Orca's house. The two brothers lived in a small, two-story. Sturgeon, the smart brother, lived on the top floor; Orca, the physical brother, lived on the bottom floor.

Link entered Orca's room, which was a dojo. Swords and other weapons hung on the walls surrounding the room. Orca stood in the middle of the arena. Orca was fit for an old man. He had a thin, gray mustache and a short gray beard. His small, but stern black eyes looked at and observed Link.

"Master Orca," Link said, "I wish to speak with Sturgeon, before we begin."

Orca looked at him for a moment.

"Very well," Orca agreed. "But be quick."

Link ran up the spiral staircase in the corner of the room. His excitement was rapidly increasing as he ran up the staircase. Link entered Sturgeon's room but he seemed not to notice.

Link walked around and gazed around. There were piles and piles of books. There were so many papers and candles on the floor that it seemed Sturgeon painted the floor white.

He finally saw Sturgeon shuffling around his room. He walked up to a pile of books near Sturgeon.

"Sturgeon," Link said. "I need to ask you something."

"What?" he barked at Link.

"Do you know what lay beyond Outset Island?" Link said.

"I don't have time fro your silly little questions!" Sturgeon said still running around the room. "Go bother someone else! I'm busy."

Link felt as if his dreams were crushed, thrown aside, as if no one cared at all. Link departed from Sturgeon's room.

Link went through his day miserable. He had hoped that Sturgeon could tell him, so that when he was older he could go explore them. But that dream, was thrown aside. Everything went by so quickly. For what seemed like minutes after his encounter with Sturgeon, he found himself asleep.

¿¿

Ganondorf was sitting on a black throne in the tallest room of a tower. A servant, who was bowing before him, was shuddering with fear.

"Niko," Ganondorf asked him, "You wish to speak with me?" The little servant nodded his head.

"Lord Ganon," Niko began, "I think it is time to begin searching for the other two who possess the Triforce."

"Thank you, Niko," Ganondorf said. "For concern about me."

"You know, Lord Ganon, that if the other two team up, they can defeat you," Niko implied.

Ganondorf sighed. "Yes, Niko," he agreed. "I believe it is time."

Ganondorf stood up from his chair and blew out the candle Niko was holding, and then departed the room.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. I don't tolerate flames at all. I will be updating soon.


	2. Attack on Outset Island

**Chapter 2**

**Attack on Outset Island**

A breeze blew Link's hair everywhere. He was standing on top of a watchtower, gazing at the night sky.

Link sighed. He breathed in the welcoming, cool night air. Link heard footsteps approaching him. Link turned around to see his sister, Aryll, join him.

"Happy almost birthday!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Link muttered.

"Hey, Aryll, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Aryll replied.

"Lately, I've been feeling a lot of pressure. I feel like I was given an important task but I have no idea what it is," Link said.

After an uncomfortable silence, Aryll finally replied.

"Well," she began. "I think you're just stressed out because it's your birthday tomorrow. Or maybe you're losing it."

"I think it's the second choice," Link said and laughed.

Aryll came over and lay down next to him. Link slowly closed his eyes. With only the moon, the stars, and Aryll as company, he slowly drifted to sleep.

¿¿

THUD!

The watchtower shook at a tremendous rate. Link opened his eye and found himself hanging on the banister of the watchtower. It seemed as if the island itself was shaking too; the trees and houses were shaking violently too.

Link looked up and saw a giant shadow levitating above the island. His hands were slipping! It hurt to hold on.

His heart skipped a beat as he was thrown off the banister. Link screamed. He landed on the beach. Hard. He shook off the sand in his hair. But what froze him was the sight of an unconscious Aryll in front of him. Aryll was not moving, and possibly not breathing…

Link jumped up and ran beside her. _No Aryll_ he thought. _This isn't happening…_

"ARYLL!" he sobbed. "ARYLL! NO…" The sound of a roar cut him off. The sound of it nearly made him deaf. He tumbled into the water.

_Get out of my body…AAAAGGGGHHHH!_

Link gasped for air as he regained the ability to hear and breathe. He staggered out of the water and headed for Aryll. His clothes were drenched from the water.

The shadow over Outset Island became smaller and smaller until it only covered the shore. A great beast landed on the beach with a giant THUD! Link and Aryll were forced a few yards away because of the beast's impact with the beach.

The unconscious Aryll lay on the top of Link as he tried to recover from the attack. Link looked up at the beast. He soon regonized it as a dragon. It's color filled the blackness of the night with light.

The creature scooped up Link and Aryll up with one of its front claws. It leaped into the night sky and soared into the darkness.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. Read some more of my stories and don't forget to review!**


	3. Council of the Rito Tribe

**Chapter 3**

**Council of the Rito Tribe **

**A/N: I need reviews so please review. Constructive criticizm is greatly appreciated. Now, on with the story!**

Link was cramped in the claw of the dragon, plus Aryll was with him too. He was to make sure Aryll and he did not touch the talons. After a few minutes in the claw, they had landed somewhere. The beast let them down on top of a large mountain. Link was looking into the eyes of a birdman.

"We come in peace, human," the birdman said. "My name is Komali Senior. You are on top of Dragon Roost Island. You probably have many questions, but you must wait before I answer them. Follow me."

Link was too busy listening to the words of the birdman to notice more of his kind surrounding him. After he interpreted Komali Senior's words, he nodded and followed.

The cavern was lit well because of the torches hanging on the walls of the room. A large stone table sat in the middle of the big, dome room. Chairs were installed on the side of the table.

Komali Senior sat down at a large stone table at the head of the table. One of the birdmen advised Link to sit next to Komali Senior and Aryll was being carried by one birdman.

"Link," Komali Senior said. "Welcome to the headquarters of the Council of the Rito Tribe."

Link had stayed quiet.

"We have taken you and your sister away from your home because you are in grave danger."

Link still said nothing.

"You are in danger. Ganondorf is after you," Komali Senior said.

"Who?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf," Komali Senior said. "He is a very evil and cruel man. And he is after the Triforce!"

"What is the Triforce?" Link asked impatiently.

"The Triforce is a special power given to three people. You have it, Ganondorf has it, and we don't know who else has it. But we have to know before Ganondorf," Komali Senior explained.

"How do you know I have it?" Link asked. A birdman approached and ripped of Link's right sleeve.

"Hey! I don't have-

He stopped his sentence to look at a glowing figure on his upper-arm. It was a triangle, but it had an upside down one inside of it.

"That is the Triforce symbol," Komali Senior said. "That is how we know you have it."

"Can it be used?" Link questioned.

"Yes, it can," Komali Senior explained. "You can use it but you must have one or more of the Triforce Weapons. That group consists of the Master Sword, the Light Bow, and the Twin Blades. Ganondorf has the Twin Blades but you must collect yours. With the Twin Blades, Ganondorf can unleash his power. Unless, the other Triforce wielder has gotten the one of the remaining weapons, you are the weakest of the three."

Link tried to settle the words into his head. _I am a Triforce user, and I can only unleash it unless I have one of the remaining weapons. Yeah, I think that's right. _

"Alright," Link said, still not fully understanding the conversation.

"But what about Aryll and me?" Link asked.

"We will take care of her as well as you," Komali Senior said. "You and your sister will be living here until the Council decides to release you."

Link got out of his chair and asked to go to a room with a bed. Members of the Rito tribe escorted him out of the cavern.

_We're going to be stuck here for a long time. _Link thought.


	4. Valoo

**Chapter 4**

**Valoo**

**A/N: Please read and review because no one seems to so if no one continues to do so I will stop righting the story. Thanks.**

Link was not enjoying life at Dragon Roost Island. It was always a schedule. He had to do the same routine everyday. It started to annoy him.

_When will I get off this island, _Link thought one day while standing atop the mountain. _I want to see REAL land. Not more islands. _

Link looked out into the sunset. The sun looked as if it was taking a swim in the ocean, but then soon disappear underwater. The mountain had a good view of the island. You could see all the peasant houses outside the mountain. The royalty had lived inside the mountain as protection.

Link heard running footsteps and turned around to see Aryll.

"Hi," she said as she sat down next to him.

"Hi," he tried to say as happily as he could. He was trying to hide the fact he hates life at the island.

"What's the matter?" Aryll asked.

_How did she I was angry? _Link thought. Link sighed.

"Nothing," Link lied. "I'm just a little homesick that's all."

"But think about how Grandma feels," Aryll said. "One night we came out to look at the stars from the watchtower and the next day we were gone."

"I forgot about her," Link said. "Yeah, she must be feeling terrible."

"Just remember that someone somewhere is having a worse life than you," Aryll said.

"Yeah, I guess," Link grunted as he put his head in his hands.

Aryll got up and left Link alone. After sunset Link returned inside the mountain.

Link woke up the next morning at nearly noon. He got dressed and headed off to breakfast. Then he went to his studying class. (Members of the Rito tribe would tutor him and his sister.) Link would then return to the stone table for lunch and then he would have to stay in Komali Senior's office until dinner. And after dinner, he would go to bed.

This was life at Dragon Roost Island, and Link hated it.

_Tomorrow I'm going to do something different, _Link thought. _So then I don't have to deal with this boredom. _

Link woke up and went to breakfast at the stone table. After that he went to his studies and return to the stone table for lunch. But after lunch he didn't go to Komali Senior's office, he snuck out to the top of the mountain.

_Well, this is better than locked up in an office all day, _Link thought. _I'm still so bored. _Link looked at the blazing sun most of that day. But then he saw a shadow covering part of the sun.

_Finally, some shade _Link thought. The shadow came closer and closer. The shadow then split apart and began spiraling toward the mountain. Link saw it spiraling toward him so he ran down the path on the side of the mountain.

The shadows crashed into the top of the mountain. Dust filled the area of the crash. Curiosity led Link to the crash. A dragon head emerged from the dust. And then another popped out.

Then Link saw claws and feet scratching at each other.

_Valoo! _Link thought. _I'll help you!_

The sound of a dragon roar filled Link's ears. Link screamed. He had heard the sound before, on Outset Island the night they were taken by a dragon here. Link was forced back. Another roar came and knocked Link back a few feet. Link collapsed on the floor with pain. He shot his hands to his ears to block out the sound.

Link tried to move away but the sound was deafening. Link then moved to the edge of the mountain. Link had no choice but to tumble over the side of the mountain.

Ganondorf was standing in the top of a tall tower, looking at a gigantic black bird. The beast spread out its wings and roared.

"Good, now I need you to find the other Triforce wielders," Ganondorf said. "This is how you'll know where to go."

Ganondorf ripped off his right sleeve and showed the bird the Triforce symbol. The bird leaned in to sniff.

"Yes, that's it," Ganondorf said. "Now go and find them!"

Ganondorf raised a hand and shouted: "Be gone!"

The bird jumped out of a large window and flew into the night sky. The bird blended in with its background. After a few minutes, the bird soared out of sight.


End file.
